Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to user interface prototyping, and, more specifically, to a method and apparatus for generating an interaction explorer for a user interface prototype.
Description of the Related Art
Developing and designing user interfaces for software applications requires extensive design knowledge and intimate contact with the underlying development technologies associated with the software framework of the user interface. However, designers are often not developers and may be unfamiliar with the technological aspect, but have a strong understanding of coherent design principles for user interfaces. In some instances it may be desirable for a designer to rapidly prototype an application (web application, mobile application, desktop application or the like) without worrying about particular technological implementation details. Designers can then show off a prototype user interface for an application without doing any programming. However, when creating the user interface prototype, the designer may realize that various designs must be repeated in several branches of user actions, or flows, through the interface, leading to designer frustration, irritation and wasted time. Further, a designer often does not have an accurate overview for the user interface screens and flows that he or she has created over time, making it difficult to design an effective user interface.
Therefore, there is a need for a method and apparatus for generating an interaction explorer for a user interface prototype in accordance with exemplary embodiments of the present invention.